


You Can't Run

by MirellaPryce



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Evil Boyfriends, Gen, I should aim to write that cute fic sometime, M/M, bad break up, for now have pain and violence, things get violent, today is not that day, what if verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget about hiding Jack. You can't even run from what you have with the Boogeyman. He'll be sure to never let you go. Not even the guardians can protect you. You had your chance to leave. You missed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindzzz/gifts).



When Jack Frost had first shown up at his 'doorstep' he had immediately tensed, ready for some kind of trick, prank or boogeyman to pop around the corner. What he got instead was awkward laughter and a dismissive claim to a fight with said boogeyman.

****

What he was expecting least of all was for the brat to ask if he could crash for a while.

****

Of course he immediately shut the door in Jack’s face, and laughed at the resulting pounding on the Warren door. Like he was going to fall for a trick like that. Let Jack Frost near his eggs? Over his dead body! Eventually the pounding stopped, and some kind of noise that must have been Jack shouting at Pitch that their plans hadn't worked took over. He couldn't make out exactly what was said through the stone gate, but his keen sense of hearing did manage to pick up the word 'Tomorrow'. He groaned, not liking the idea of dealing with Jack's antics any day, let alone two days in a row.

****

He'd just have to tell the little shit the same thing until he got the message. E. Aster Bunnymund refused to be played with or tricked. With that thought cemented in place, he went to make supper, and wondered vaguely if the sun had begun setting yet outside, and Pitch's job had been what dragged the two cretins off.

*

A week was pushing things, even for an immortal, teenage prankster. Bunny was just about ready to smash his head through one of his stone eggs. Maybe then he wouldn't have to hear that damned noise anymore. Sun up to sun set for a whole bleeding week. He was seriously going to pummel the kid.

****

An idea sparked just then. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it would certainly teach the winter brat a thing or two about taking things too far. He wouldn't even need his boomerangs for someone as insignificant as Jack Frost. He ripped open the door, and before any shadows or creepy crawlies or whatever else Pitch had up his sleeve could slip through, grabbed the pest and slammed the door shut again.

****

He did manage to get one good wallop on the boy. Then he got a better look at him, and wished he hadn't. Sleep was optional, as he knew with cases like Tooth, but crikey if it didn't look like Jack had been missing it a little too long.

****

"Didn't know the form of payment was a beating here too." Bunny blinked, and Jack was pulling himself to his feet again. There was his laughter and his jokes but something seemed to be missing. "I suppose it's still better coming from you than all of North's yetis though. Thanks for letting me in."

****

"What happened to ya?" There was no bumbling around the bush when the kid looked so completely worn. It wasn't even just the raccoon eyes that gave him away; it was the way he was using his stick to hold himself up, and the way he could see too much bone through dead, pale skin.

****

"Just a stupid fight. You know Pitch," he shrugged. "I just got sick of him being dumb and thought I might lie low here for a bit."

****

Bunny wasn't buying that story for a second. "And I was your first choice for a couch to crash on then?"

****

"Nah! Totally would have stayed with Santa if I could have," the kid laughed, and this one at least sounded remotely real. "But Christmas is almost a month away, and like I said, the punch fee was a bit too high for me."

****

"And if I told ya that the eggs all get a turn at ya next?"

****

"Awww, you wouldn't do that. Kangaroos are far too nice." He kept laughing when Bunny took another swipe at him. He only flew backwards into the brighter parts of his domain. Jack was right though, Bunny never did end up feeding him to the eggs.

*

Somehow they came to some kind of living arrangement. The little mongrel even ended up helping out with eggs after it became obvious Jack wasn't leaving any time soon, but still needed something to keep himself occupied. Thank the moon nothing had been damaged but Bunny's pride after Jack had taken it upon himself to ice the more shadowy bits of his home in one of his earlier bouts of boredom.

****

After a while Bunny became more comfortable with the arrangement, but too many things didn't sit well with him. Despite the boy's claims to Australian winters being way too warm, he never took up the Pooka's offer of taking a rest in the shade. One time, he'd even found the boy wading in the paints with the eggs to keep cool. At first he'd wanted to be angry with him, but in the end they'd both ended up laughing over the many colours painted into white hair and pale skin. He also never slept. He looked much better than he had when he arrived after eating a bit, but he insisted on staying up and working 'to earn his keep' when he wasn't out making it snow during the day.

****

And just how long was his keep anyway? Aster had maybe expected the frost spirit to hang around for two weeks at the most, especially given how often they fought. Before he knew it though, Valentine's was on its way, and he was still hanging around. Bunny had a feeling this was more than 'a dumb fight', and even though Jack had a tendency to shut up whenever Pitch Black was brought up, one day, Bunny couldn’t help blurting out what he was thinking.

****

"So, when'd you and Pitch break up?"

****

Jack had only stared at him with a look like a fish out of water a beat too long, but it was enough to answer the question. So was the way Jack flew off, and away from the safety of the Warren in the middle of the night.

****

The following dusk, Jack had sulked back to his door, and Bunny had let him in, missing the bits of sand that flew out of tinted locks.

****

"So I suppose you want to gloat about how you and the others were right, and how you told me so and all that." Jack kicked a patch of dirt with his toe, and then glared at it as if it had personally offended him.

****

"Nah mate," Bunny tried his best to be reassuring with a pat to the shoulder. "Just want some answers." He really didn't want to have to say anything else, but the next part was kind of crucial. "Also, Tooth came by." Jack gave him a look that said he didn't understand what the ‘Bird’s had to do with him. "Apparently her fairies have been encountering more nightmares lately. Says it's almost like they're patrolling. Sandy confirmed the number increase." Now Jack looked downright terrified, which was unusual given how he'd been living with the things for centuries. "What is going on Frostbite?"

****

Jack had to take a few deep breaths before he finally found words again. He started by shuddering out a laugh and finally managed to squeak, "He's looking for me."

****

The flood peaked over the dam then, and the words couldn't stop. "It's stupid. He's stupid. I don't even remember what started it. Everything probably. I just couldn't stand back and say it was nothing anymore." For a moment, it looked like he might begin to hyperventilate, but he carried on a moment later. "I told him it was over and I ran away. I couldn't keep away very well though," he mumbled. "Kinda hard to avoid the King of Nightmares, when you have no place to go at night. This place has lots of light though. I don't know how you do it, since I'm pretty sure this place is underground, but it's enough to scare off the monster under the bed. That's what I thought anyway. Hell, I'd thought he forgot me by now! Usually once he's pissed off and angry with someone, he stays that way and just grumbles for a while."

****

Jack's ranting had walked a neat crop circle in the grass, and Bunny had to grab hold of his shoulder again just to hold the kid still. "Calm down, would ya? I hate to say it, but if the grumbling part is true then it sounds like that part is over. What happens next Jack?" He somehow knew this next part was important, especially if it had Jack so skittish.

****

"He raises hell until he gets what he wants." The way he said it made it sound far too much like a fact to be comforting. "And given the way his Nightmares came after me last night, it's not going to be a pleasant reunion when it happens.”

****

"They _attacked_ you?" Bunny gave him a once over and could have paled under all his fur, at the black sand he found under Jack's hood.

****

"I forgot how vicious the things get. I was able to fight them off okay though. Sent them off with their tails between their legs." In that moment, Jack looked so proud, Bunny couldn't even choke out the bad news.

****

They knew where Jack was.

****

They would be coming to the Warren.

****

He only had to look down at the brat's unsteady smile though, to know exactly what he would do. He took in a deep breath, and removed his boomerangs from their holsters, expecting the shadows and nightmares to appear at any second.

****

And in the center of it all, a self righteous king coming to claim what he thought was rightfully his.

****

"Okay Frostbite, here's what I need you to do," he spoke in a rush, uncertain of just how much time he had. "I can't stop Pitch from looking for you. I will protect you though. You got that?" He held the frost spirit by both shoulders now and made sure he understood. "I need you to stay out of the way when he shows up. He will show up, and we both know that." No doubt both of their minds were on the first time they met. Although that hadn't gone as planned _at all_ they both remembered the way the sun had been blocked out and how the shadows had crept up every wall. They both remembered the terror of a Nightmare King who thought he'd been robbed. "Stay out of the way, and I promise to keep you safe. Can you do that? Maybe if you hide well enough, he'll even leave once he's realized his mistake." Even Bunny knew that was a futile effort, but he was the guardian of hope and he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to give the boy some of that.

****

"There won't be anywhere _to_ hide once he shows up." Now Jack wasn't even looking at him, eyes wandering to every small shadow.

****

It was impossible to tell which was worse; knowing Pitch was coming, or not knowing _when_ to expect him. Bunny could barely expect Jack to relax when the boogeyman could show up at any moment. He definitely couldn't let the boy out to get him somewhere safer. Not unless Pitch actually gave them the next day which seemed more than a little unlikely. No, he would be there tonight, to claim Jack, and the Pooka would be there to stop him.

****

Jack was right when he said there wouldn't be anywhere to hide once Pitch showed up. No hiding place would be safe of shadows, so that only gave them one choice - to fight. Really, he just wanted to open a tunnel and send Jack anywhere else, but the brat seemed to have caught on and was stubbornly floating in the air. The kid was sick of running. He wouldn't put anyone else in danger. He would fight. Bunny still needed him out of the way though, and if the brat was going to fly, he might as well use the sky to his advantage. Jack would be fighting the nightmares so Bunny could focus more of his attention on getting the message through Pitch Black's thick, stubborn skull.

****

Jack Frost was _not_ his!

****

That had been the plan anyway.

****

Neither of them was expecting such a drama free entrance from the King of drama himself. One moment, Bunny was aligning his troops, and definitely not glimpsing up every few seconds to make sure Jack hadn't been snatched while he wasn't looking - the boy was quiet as a ghost. The next, Pitch was staring straight at Jack just as Bunny had turned to check again. Pitch regarded Jack with the look of a disappointed parent, and only gave Bunny so much as a withered glance before turning his attention back to Jack.

****

"So this is where you've been. I'd begun to wonder where you'd flown off to. I can't say I'm surprised," he sighed like he was the one who had been up half the night in worry. "I am a little disappointed though in the company you've taken." The grin he gave to Bunny more teeth than actual smile, and looked more like a shark who'd found admissible prey.  "Well, you've had your fun now Jack. Time to come home."

****

"What does it matter to you who I hang out with?" Jack called back. Bunnymund had to hand it to the kid, despite the panic attack he'd nearly had an hour prior, he seemed pretty relaxed now in front of Pitch.

****

Pitch merely chuckled as if this was a casual conversation and not one that had Bunny on his toes, ready to put a foot in the Nightmare king's ugly mug. "Of course I care about who you're with," he called back up, and opened his arms, ready for a familiar cool embrace. "I care about everything you do Jack. After all, we are the same. Who else understands you like I do Jack?"

****

Bunny worried then, when the kid began to drift down little by little. He was still too high for it to make much difference, but the fact it was working at all was concerning. He was about ready to shout at Jack to stay where he was, and whack a boomerang into Pitch's face, even without the other spirit instigating anything. Thankfully for him, Pitch gave him the perfect excuse with his next words.

****

"That's right Jack, remember who you belong to."

****

It almost hurt Bunny to clobber a face so filled with hope, but that didn't wipe the victorious smile off his face. It had been too long since he'd really been able to lash out on anyone, and now he had someone to protect again. "Frostbite belongs to himself." Bunny answered for the kid, and even took a moment to look back at the kid and make sure he was still a safe distance.

****

That would be his second mistake.

****

He hadn't expected the boogeyman to get up quite so quickly. For centuries, Pitch Black had been the weak shadow that hid under beds. It therefore came as a shock to find a blade lodged in his shoulder and snarling sharp teeth in his face. He shouted in pain and fled back as quickly as possible. Darkness overwhelmed the sky as it had hundreds of years before, and the only distinctions amongst the shadows were burning eyes, and one bright Jack Frost amongst it all.

****

Pitch didn't give him time to consider the change in setting though. Undeterred by size or power of belief, he came at the rabbit again, with his scythe raised, and roared all his fury. The dark sky echoed its master's displeasure, and the battle really began.

****

The Pooka didn't understand where all this power could possibly be coming from. He should normally be able to take on Pitch with both hands tied behind his back, but now he was only holding his own. What was worse, between screams, Pitch still had the energy to talk. And talk he did.

****

"What did you do to him?" A grunt from a jab to the ribs.

****

"He was perfect, or couldn't you and those other stupid Guardians _see_ that?" Another graze, but enough momentum to tumble him to the ground.

****

"He was _made_ for me, and then you went and took him away! What exactly did you tell him then?" Finally a hit of his own landed, that would normally wind anyone with actual need of their lungs.

****

"Did you bribe him with belief? He doesn't _need_ anyone else's belief!" he shouted, and Bunny could only pant, and wonder how Pitch could even be this loud over all the noise the storm of nightmares and fearlings above. " _I_ believe in him!"

****

Bunny took a deep breath and tasted blood in his mouth. He took another lunge at the boogeyman, determined to end this. He didn't need to be able to answer Pitch Black. The man didn't deserve any answers anyway. With a roar of his own, he sprang after the dark man, and only hit one of his stone eggs as the coward fled into the shadows.

****

His first instinct was to look up to Jack and make sure the kid was okay. He looked worn from all the fighting, but otherwise there was no sign of Pitch Black sweeping him away. Jack looked back down quickly, and the boy's eyes widened in terror. He shouted something, but it was too late by the time Bunny felt the excruciating pain in his hind legs. The Pooka fell forward and could only distinguish Pitch's shadow overtop of him, and the shape of arms raising again. No doubt there was a scythe in his grip, ready to come down again. He screamed in agony at the blade slicing through his legs again. Something tore, and Bunny couldn't even tell his legs to move.

****

His eyes closed in an attempt to shut out the pain, but it didn't do anything to block out the blinding flash of light.

****

What?

****

He opened his eyes again, and attempted to turn over with his arms to see what was going on. There was Jack, right up in Pitch's face, all the terror of winter in the young man. Pitch seemed only too happy to have Jack that close, if the feral smile was anything to go by. Meanwhile Jack kept throwing more ice, hail and nasty words at the old spirit and his nightmares.

****

Pitch's grin began to fall as he realized this was not Jack returning to where he belonged.

****

"Sorry Jack, I don't think I heard you correctly." He swung around in their dance of blades, ice, and words.

****

"I said to leave me the fuck alone!" Jack shouted and sent a shock of frost lightning his way. Pitch jumped back to dodge it, and now they were in Bunny's natural line of sight, just when he wanted nothing more but to look away.

****

Dark clouds began to gather in the sky amongst the nightmares and the wind picked up around them. The real storm brewed as Jack began to truly let out his anger. "I'm not dealing with you anymore old man! I'm not yours and I never was!" The boy kept hopping farther away, and Pitch followed as he had for so long, and it was only then that Bunny realized what Jack was up to. He was leading Pitch Black away.

****

This was too dangerous to be a game of tag though.

****

" I left on my own! No one forced me to do _anything_. The only forcing was from _you_ Pitch! _You_ forced me away!" It was beginning to become too much for the boy. All this talking was Pitch's thing, and he couldn't keep it up with the size of the storm he was calling. Hail and sleet were already unleashing hell on the once bright and happy Warren. "I just _can't_ deal with your shit anymore Pitch!" And that would be the last straw to break the camel's back.

****

Or the limited tolerance of an already impatient man.

****

For a moment, all time felt like it had stopped. Pitch Black stared at Jack Frost and Jack Frost stared right back. Unlike all the times in the past though, this didn't lead to the two wrapped in each other in the literal sense. This time the stare was broken by Pitch looking down at his scythe, and a single "No."

****

Just like that, all the shadows and snow broke loose and both spirits were attacking each other head on with all they had. This would not end until one of them was dead.

****

Meanwhile, all Bunny could do was stare. He wanted to scream at the kid! He wanted Jack Frost to get out of there. He could fly anywhere! Tooth's palace, Sandy's island, it didn't matter! The kid should _not_ have to fight Pitch Black. He couldn't even stand though. He could only stare at the two forces of nature colliding. It was impossibly loud, and completely terrifying. He could have kicked himself, knowing his fear was probably only providing the kid with a disadvantage, but he couldn't help it.

****

As much as he wanted to look away, he couldn't. Even when nightmares began over shadowing Jack's snow storm. Even when Jack was tossed off the winds and thrown into a wall. Even as shadows were the only force holding the boy up.

****

He couldn't help but notice that Jack somehow still managed to wear a stubborn, angry expression. He wasn't scared, he wasn't having _fun_. No, this was something completely new and unexpected of the boy. Whatever Pitch had done must have really been something to turn Jack Frost into this.

****

There was shouting. Bunny could see it in their faces, but he couldn't hear any of it, even with his hearing. Certainly not over all this noise. Ice and hail were still flying at Pitch, even as he stalked closer to his pinned prey. Jack's expression gave away what was going to happen next, and Bunny knew then, that part of the shouting was his own.

****

Even before the shadows solidified in Pitch's grasp again.

****

Before the scythe was raised above his head.

****

Before Jack's scream was even louder than the wind's.

****

His head fell to his paws and he couldn't see _and_ hear this at the same time. Pitch would kill him. Pitch would kill the infuriating tosser, and he was helpless to stop it! He hadn't felt so hopeless in such a long time.

****

He cringed as another scream pierced the air, and curled up more and more despite his own pain for each following shout. The wind was quieting, no longer able to maintain its rage and momentum. It began to quiet in the same fear and shock Aster was feeling, but it only made things worse, to only have the nightmares to muffle the noise.

****

Eventually the screams stopped, and he still couldn't make himself look up. He knew exactly what to expect; he'd seen it before. He even knew the sounds without having to hear them. Breathing. When that was the last sign you were alive, it suddenly became important that you breathe loudly enough to hear it. Even if they were rasping, or bubbling, gurgling things, you just had to keep breathing. Sometimes there was crying, but not with Jack Frost. Jack Frost would not cry. Certainly not for the Nightmare King.

****

One more shout. This time from Pitch. A woosh, and they were gone.

****

The shadows.

The nightmares.

Pitch Black.

And Jack Frost.

**  
He couldn't even stand.**

**Author's Note:**

> And this is why it is very important that the Evil Boyfriends never break up.  
> I'm contemplating writing Pitch's perspective on this.  
> But that'll take even longer than this did, because hello wall of stories I have yet to write.  
> I also may have a semester of opening shifts at work, so hello boredom!  
> We'll see. I make NO promises!  
> Hope some of you enjoyed this ^^
> 
> Thank you again Linddzz for the use of your characters, and the awesome verse of yours that lets my creativity flow~~~~
> 
> ~Mirella


End file.
